


梅罗短篇汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *手游《Fate/Grand Order》中梅林x罗曼同人，不拆不逆，自行避雷。*当初立下flag五单以内出梅老师就写。现在来还愿。*现paro。除了捏造就是捏造。微型月学园设定。傻白甜撒糖向。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 7





	1. 其一

安稳无梦的睡眠，是被一阵剧烈的摇晃扰醒的。

迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，下意识地伸手按开床头的灯，下一秒就被眼前的情景吓得睡意全无。

本来应是睡在身旁的男人——也是将我摇醒的罪魁祸首，罗马尼·阿其曼君——此时正用一种仿佛经历了什么巨大灾难一般震惊又恐惧的表情看着我，面色苍白，目光涣散。

看来这次叫醒我，是有着什么深刻的缘由。

如此一来，平常早已成为恶习的调侃和取笑自然全部说不出口了。我难得进入严肃正经的状态，撑着身子坐起来，伸手拍了拍他压在床单上紧握到发抖的拳头，问道：

“……这是怎么了，罗马尼？”

而他只是浑身紧绷地瞪着我。

“……呐，梅林，……”

这样，仿佛用尽全身力气地发出了嘶哑而虚弱的声音。

“……我现在、是，活着的吧……？”

我可以保证，今天在入睡之前，是完全没有发生任何奇怪的事情的。

因为，今天是世人都为之狂热的圣诞节，所以之前那一天晚上，也就是平安夜的时候，我和罗马尼作为恋人，自然是在一起约了会，吃了好吃的东西，看了街景——并且做了爱的。

对，在刚才进入睡眠之前的几个小时，我们就是一直在床上用身体交流着感情度过的。今天床上的罗马尼君也是一如既往的可爱，于是让我一如既往地忍不住多欺负了他一下，然后他就一如既往地用尽了体力死死睡了过去，而我也一如既往地简单善后了一下之后就打算一觉睡到天亮。

本来应该，是如此的。

……所以，现在。

“……呐，梅林，呐，回答我……我现在，确实，是活着的吧？……确确实实，是在这个世界上活着的吧——”

看着眼前即便在暖气开得十足的房间里仍然抖的像风中落叶的恋人，我一时也无法清楚地把握在我睡梦中的这几个小时到底发生了什么。

我只能将覆在他手背上的手抬起，伸到他的额角，将他因为一层薄汗而黏在额头上的橙色发丝拢到他的耳后。

“……那不是当然的事情吗。你看，我现在不是还能这样触碰到你吗。……难道你要说，连我也和你一起莫名其妙地死掉了吗？不过那样的话说不定我们就不能这样互相见到了啊，毕竟按照你的性格你应该能去天国吧，但我的话，谁知道——”

想要让气氛变得轻松一点的调侃话语就这样断在夜色浑浊的空气里。

目光所及之处，唯有他的眼泪亮到刺眼。

“……诶？诶？？……罗马尼君？我这次也没有说什么太坏心眼的话——”

“……梅林你就、闭嘴！”

被这样大喊着，直接撞进了怀里。

然后便是瞬间浸湿了我的肩胛的眼泪，和放声的哭号。

因为大概是第一次见到如果露骨地暴露自己的脆弱的罗马尼，所以也没有了主意到底应该怎么办才好。只能如同安慰幼子那样轻轻拍着他的背，嘴上不断轻念着“已经没事了、没事了”，耐心等他冷静下来的那一刻。

“……做了梦。”

当他能够用支离破碎的声音说出这样的语句的时候，已经是很长一段时间之后了。

“……做了非常、非常可怕的梦。”

这大抵是我能够猜测到的。毕竟，从入睡到现在的这几个小时间，除了噩梦大概也很难经历一些别的什么。

更何况。

“……是又梦到了什么可怕的预兆吗？”

“……不，我也说不好。……那个如果说是预兆，也实在太过奇想天外。可如果说不是预兆，又确实太过真实……”

“……是你会死去的内容。”

“……呜、……”

身子一颤，再一次沉默了下去。

我心里想着，这可真是有点难办了啊，而无声地叹了口气。

这个男人有着奇怪的、能预知未来的能力。

……说是预知未来其实也有些夸张。准确地说，是偶尔会梦到一些场景，在之后的生活中会分毫不差地发生。这些场景有好的，有坏的，有能够回避的（或者说被认为成功回避了的），也有完全无法回避的，不一而足。

总之，就算说是预知未来太过夸大，也是对未来能有一些微妙的感应的能力。

因为这样的能力，按照男人自己的话说，自己之前近三十年的人生过得一直非常辛苦。……想来也是。如果随随便便就看到了身边某人的未来——好的未来还好说，如果是坏的未来——却无能为力的话，一般人都会变得战战兢兢，不愿意和任何人深交了吧。

所以这个男人近三十年的人生，就是一直在消极和躲避中度过的——直到遇见了我，或者，确切地说，是我一时兴起搞出来的网络偶像——魔法梅丽为止。

……说到魔法梅丽，那就是另一段十分有趣的故事了。本来只是想玩票一把的我也没有想到竟然会吸引到这样一个狂热粉丝，而且戏弄——交流起来真的非常有趣于是逐渐地就开始专门为了捉弄——咳，和他交流而有针对性地更新，最后在觉得时机成熟的时候故意约他出来见面，就是想看他气急败坏摔桌而去的样子，结果没想到却被他用一张快要哭出来的脸拉住领子声嘶力竭地质问如果连魔法梅丽都不能信任的话自己到底还能信任谁，甚至打动了我多年不曾动过的恻隐之心于是认真和他交流了起来，最后就那么顺理成章地在一起了……什么的，感觉都是可以直接写进小说的剧情。

……咳，话题似乎跑的有些远了。

总而言之，这个男人确实因为他的能力而着实困扰了很多年。不过，在我和他开始交往之后，他也慢慢开始放下心结，变得能和自己的能力和平共处了。所以，虽然在我遇到他之前发生过什么并不清楚，但在我和他在一起之后，他没有因为能力的原因而失控过是确实无疑的。

所以，这一次，即使是我，也有些不知道该采取怎么样的措施安慰他才好了。……而且看起来，这次的梦确实很糟糕的样子——

“……那很疼。”

突如其来的声音打断了我的思虑。

他仍然没有抬头，说话间带着湿气的吐息直接扑在我的皮肤上。

“……那真的很疼。肢体脱落，躯干消解，肉体和精神都在一点点地化为灰烬，在尽头等我的甚至不是死，而是彻底的虚无——那种感觉，真的特别的，可怕。”

最后的几个词几乎是断续地从唇齿间磨了出来。即便是我都能感受到那其中的痛楚。

“……那是你遇上了什么事故吗？还是被人杀害了？”

“……不，都不是。”

他蹭在我怀里缓慢摇了摇头。

“那个是——那个是，我自己选择的结局。……为了拯救……拯救一些除我以外不能拯救的东西，我即便害怕，也不得不——也心甘情愿地，做出了那样的选择。……我一边畏惧着死和痛苦，一边对它们甘之如饴。……是这样的一个梦。”

“……唔。”

我用手指安抚地抚摩过他的背线。

“你说你并不能判断这个梦到底是不是预知梦吗？”

“……啊啊，是啊。……因为那个梦里，世界都要毁灭了啊，大家在宇宙中的特异空间打架啊，我和敌人用奇怪的魔术对峙啊，什么的，怎么想都不可能是真的。……只是。”

“……只是？”

“……只是，那梦里的恐惧，梦里的疼痛，……还有梦里的决意，都太过真实，实在让人难以判断。……再加上……”

“……？”

“……再加上，即使在梦里，在我即将奔赴死地的寸前，我也看到了魔法梅丽主页的更新。她——不，在梦里我也知道那是你，所以应该说你——你最后对我说的话是、”

“……”

“'——如果你真的决定那样做了，那么我不会阻止你。……只是，想到之后我就要失去唯一的读者了，大概还会觉得，有点寂寞吧。'”

“那个瞬间，我被巨大的喜悦和悲哀所淹没。”

“喜悦，是因为我知道了对你来说我终究还是有些分量的存在。悲伤，是因为你终究没有阻止我和你诀别。”

“虽然故事本身除了奇想天外的虚构以外什么都不是，但对你的这份感情却如此真实，真实到让我觉得，也许某一天我们注定会面对相似的局面，而我注定会和你分开，因为你注定不会挽留我——”

“……梅林。呐，梅林——那才是，现在的我真正害怕的事情啊。……直到遇到你之前一无所有的我的这个人生之中，最怕失去的，就是和你的交集啊——”

刚才好不容易平息下去的眼泪和颤抖又一次地扰乱了我的呼吸和思考。

我几乎下意识地将他搂得更紧了一些，轻声叹出一口气。

……没想到会被这么热烈地告白，但也没想到会被这么直白地不信任。难得付出了一次真心的我此时的心境实在有些复杂。

但是，一旦想到不信任也是因为爱意，倒也会觉得没那么糟了。

……不管怎样。

“……呐，罗马尼，你好好听着。”

整理了一下语言，低下头，用尽量轻柔确严肃的声音一字一句直接送到他的耳边。

“确实，如果真的遇见了什么天地反转级别的大灾难，而你做出决心要为此牺牲的话，我如果阻止你那就是对你的决意的不敬，所以确实不会选择挽留你的吧。……只是。”

顿了顿。

“……只是，如果只是一些家长里短鸡毛蒜皮的小事的话，你可不要小看了我的厚脸皮啊。”

说着，在他耳际轻笑一声，又用唇瓣抚过他的耳廓。

“……总而言之，我可是你所说的，世界罕见的人渣啊——”

“这样的我对于自己真得看上的东西，怎么可能随随便便就放手了呢？”

瞬间烧红的耳朵。

还有因为别的原因而颤抖起来的身体。

……哎呀，果然这个男人的一举一动总不会让人感到腻——不是。

看来我的安慰的话语还是起到了效果的。

这样的话，看来接下来也不用担心了。

“……如果已经没事了的话，不如再睡一觉吧？毕竟你看，天都还没亮呢。”

这样说着，轻拍了两下他的背，却没有得到肯定的反应。

……唔。

“没关系没关系，如果害怕再做噩梦的话，梅林大哥哥的胸膛随时借给你依——呜、”

一记勾拳。

虽然没有什么力道，但在毫无防备而且赤身裸体的情况下，还是稍微有点儿疼的。

不过。

“……不说了，睡觉。”

对方倒是不再纠结，干脆果断地又一次躺下缩进了被子里。

我忍着笑看着他的这一系列动作，然后也关上了灯，又一次在他身边躺了下来。

然后，他果然还是默默蹭到了我的怀里——又因为我“不过我也不觉得一个死宅如你能有什么拯救世界的机会啊哈哈”而给了我一记勾拳什么的，就都是后话了。

End


	2. 其二

藤丸立香走在通往保健室的走廊上。

走廊里非常安静。从每一间教室里隐约传出的老师们上课的声音，更让走廊中的空旷静谧地回响。

——是的，现在是上课时间。在向来秩序井然的型月学园中，自然不会出现上课时间学生不守规矩到处吵闹的情况。

……嗯？那么为什么藤丸君会一个人悠然地晃去保健室？

那当然是因为——所谓自习的时间，就是“自由自在地爱学习不学习”的时间，不是吗？

哎呀——负责女子体育的冲田老师又一次因为身体不适而不来上课真是太好——咳咳。

希望冲田老师快点好起来。嗯。

自己是怀着这样虔诚的心态，才决定去保健室为冲田老师祈福的。就是这样。

自己对自己心中的借口不断点着头，藤丸下了最后一层楼梯，拐过转角。

然后看到了一个熟悉的白色身影从走廊的尽头掠过，向保健室的方向而去。

……啊咧，那个是……

藤丸站在原地愣了两秒，然后默默叹了口气，哀悼自己的不幸。

……那个没有错，一定是保健医罗曼医生的男朋友没错了——明明根本就不是这个学校的职员，可却一直厚着脸皮旁若无人地出入学校，并且每次来都直奔保健室，根本不顾学生们的目光地和罗曼医生打情骂俏……呃，虽然在自己看来，那个比起说是打情骂俏，更像是这个白色的男人对罗曼医生单反面的调戏吧……

……嘛，不管怎样。

据前辈们讲，这个男人从几年前罗曼医生入职以来，就三天两头地跑来调——呃，看望医生老师。由于他一点也不避讳旁人的目光，于是很快就成了校园里面人尽皆知的人物：名字叫梅林，职业似乎是类似于producer一类的，具体不详。从一开始就从未羞于承认自己是罗曼医生的男朋友这一点，而罗曼老师也对他听之任之，所以虽然是仍然未被现在这个社会所公平对待的男同性情侣，但却在这个学园里被当成了理所当然的事实。……虽然因为两个人之间总是亲密无间的关系，也引来很多罗曼医生的钦慕者以及梅林的颜粉——这么可疑的男人一定不会有真爱粉，一定不会——的羡慕嫉妒恨之类的，不过这也都是无关紧要的话题了。

言归正传。

既然梅林这个时候来到了学校找罗曼医生的话，那自己去保健室待着总觉得不太合时宜——虽然真要说起来的话，梅林才是那个该被轰出去的无关人士，但一想到那两个人之间随时随地散发的飘满花花的气场，藤丸就实在提不起冲去破坏那个二人空间的兴致。

……就这么回教室吗——这样想着刚要转身，却又突然意识到什么地停下了动作。

……等等啊。现在这个，不正是去偷听一下那两个人之间对话的好时机吗？！

想到这一点，藤丸的双眼突然发亮。

确实，罗曼医生和梅林早已是学园公认的情侣，大家也早已对他们在一起的事情见怪不怪，可他们之间究竟发生过什么，其实也并没有人知道。

罗曼医生本来就不太爱讲自身过去的事情，对于和梅林相识的过程更是绝口不提。而梅林，那个看上去就很可疑说起话来就更可疑的可疑男人，不管什么时候、谁去打探他和罗曼医生之间的八卦，都会被他无比巧妙地岔开话题，听他把话说得天花乱坠却得不到任何有用信息。

所以关于那两个人，虽然已经是学园中最普通的风景，但却也仍旧是学园中最大的谜团。

……而现在，不正是自己去探听一些小八卦的好时候么！

不管平常怎么品行端正但终究还只是青春期少女的藤丸握紧了拳心中默喊了一句lucky，然后轻手轻脚地向保健室的方向摸了去。

处在走廊尽头角落里的保健室一片安静。

……啊咧？梅林应该是来了吧？

因为没有听到平常早已听惯的坏心眼的笑声和气急败坏的大喊而心中存疑的藤丸尽量不发出一丝声响地蹭到门边，透过门上的玻璃小心翼翼地向里面看去。

……………………

因为展露眼前的光景而睁大双眼，甚至连呼吸都快忘记如何顺利进行。

——平常总是笑得快活的罗曼医生此时正趴在办公桌上睡得安稳，身上披着的，应该是梅林标志性的白色长风衣外套。而梅林，那个总是像在策划着什么阴谋的可疑男人，此时正坐在罗曼医生的身旁，一手支在桌上撑着脑袋，另一只手的手指一下一下拨动着医生橙黄色的发尖。他注视着医生睡颜的脸上有着无比柔软的笑容，微微眯起的紫色双眸中流露出的爱意似乎能让人闻到铺满世界尽头之乐园的花的芳香。

……这个才是、那个无论如何都让人觉得不可完全信任的梅林的，真正的样子吗？……不，不如说，这才是平常那总是吵吵嚷嚷的两人之间的，真正相处的状态吗……？

……不，不，大概也不能这么说。因为，平常的梅林和平常的医生还有平常他们的相处，也都毋庸置疑是真实的。只不过、……只不过，那些“真实”也不过就是所有“真实”中的一小部分，虽然没有任何值得否定的余地，但却也完全不能映射出他们背后那更大、更复杂、更私密、也更多彩的故事。

……而那些故事，不知为什么，就是觉得，完全不是自己区区一个外人能够涉足的领域了。

保健室里面无声的光景还在持续。

而藤丸此时已经觉得脸颊滚烫，身体僵直，甚至不知道该怎么办才好。

就在此时。

……！

本来应该对外面的事情毫无察觉的梅林突然抬起眼，对着自己的方向送来了一个可以说得上是奸诈的笑容。

藤丸觉得一声哀鸣就这样堵在了嗓子眼里。

然后。

石化在当场不知该跑还是该留的藤丸就这样看到了——看到了梅林将本来拨弄着医生发尖的手指上移，小心拨开了医生额前的碎发——

然后如同骑士对主君起誓忠诚、又如同法师为公主施加守护的魔咒那般地，轻柔而绵长地在医生的额头上留下了一个仿佛能够跨越千年的亲吻。

藤丸觉得自己的心脏在一瞬间爆炸。爆炸的余韵中，自己能做的唯一的事情，就是双手捂住脸，用尽全身的力气迅速逃离了保健室的门口。

……总觉得，看到了不该看的东西——不，虽然有一半是被对方强迫着看的，但也——啊啊啊啊总而言之！自己以后再也不会来偷看那两个人之间的事情了啊啊啊——

这样在心中哭喊着离开的藤丸立香并不会知道，在她离开之后，白色的男人轻声念着“终于变成两人独处了呢”，并终于如愿将轻吻送上了仍在睡梦中的医生的嘴唇这件事情。

End


	3. 其三

微醺的暖暖睡意中，感到了来自耳后的轻痒，和一缕花的甜香。

梅林缓缓睁开眼，逐渐清晰的视界被一种清澈的绿色眨得闪亮亮的。

“……罗马尼……？”

思绪仍然一片模糊地唤着对方的名字起身，一把撩起额前的碎发整理起了眼前的状况。

桌炉。橘子。被静音的播放着歌唱节目的电视。还有自己身边的恋人。

……啊啊，是了。今天是2016年的最后一天，终于结束了一年所有工作的自己来到罗马尼的家里，想和他一起跨年。两人一起吃了晚饭，收拾了房间，然后钻进了桌炉，然后——

“……啊。”

视线不自觉遍瞟过墙上的挂钟，然后心觉不妙地发出了这样的声音。

……零点已经在半个多小时之前，度过了。

“……啊——……我竟然睡了那么久吗……”

揉着因为趴了好久而有些僵硬的脖子，梅林有些丧气地垂下了头。

“好不容易的跨年都被这样浪费了啊……你怎么不在零点之前叫醒我啊……”

半是遗憾半是埋怨地对对方这么说。

“哎呀，就看你睡得很熟，就没忍心叫醒你嘛。”

却得到了对方这样毫不介怀的答案。

“毕竟，今天白天你不是还因为突发事件一大早就被叫出去了吗，就觉得大概现在会很累吧，这样。”

“……啊啊，对了，就是因为圆桌那群人又为了明年谁能第一个和阿尔托莉雅一起出节目而争执不下，年末最后一天还得把人拖出去给他们调整工作……”

回想起今天一天本来不该有的加班，梅林脸上就绷出一个煞气十足的笑容。

“……给我记住了啊圆桌们，虽然平常看你们折腾很有趣我也乐此不疲，但这一次回去看我怎么——”

“……啊——嘛，嘛，大新年的，别上来就这么动气嘛。”

充满怨念的话语被身旁的人安抚着打断。

转头，一个无比柔软的笑脸映入眼帘。

“虽然没能一起倒数跨年，但是毕竟新年第一天就能这样在一起，要我说已经很开心了呀。”

眨眨眼。

“……梅林难道不开心吗？”

“……不、不是，也不是那样……”

被这样的笑脸和这样的话语弄得脸上一热，瞬间就没了继续怨念的心思。他胡乱顺了顺后脑的头发，轻咳一声，换了话题。

“……说起来，在我睡着的时候，你都在做什么？……这么想起来，刚才我似乎觉得好像有花的味道什么的……”

“啊，那个啊。还以为你不会察觉，结果果然还是很敏感啊。”

对方如是回答，同时将右手抬起。定睛一看，那指尖分明捏着一朵粉红色的鲜花——而且还是今天采购的时候新买回来的插花中的一朵。

“……诶？这是——”

还没待自己问完，对方便将花朵贴在了自己的耳后，并睁大了眼睛对着自己使劲瞧。瞧了一会儿之后，又很是满意地嗯嗯点了点头，笑了起来。

“嗯，比我预想的还要合适呢。”

“……所以是什么情况？”

“啊，也没什么啦。”

对方说着，终于将那朵花从自己耳后移开，放到了桌子上。

“就是突然想起来，之前看到过有学生用你的形象设计了一个角色——英国传说中的那个魔法师梅林，说是花之魔术师，于是就设计两边的耳后都有一朵粉色的花——什么的啊……刚好今天新买了粉色的插花，而你又睡得那么熟，我就想说看看效果什么的……哎呀，比想象中的还要合适，真是吓了我一跳啊。”

“……唔。”

他的目光在那朵花和对方的笑脸之间转了两圈儿。

“……有那么有趣么？”

“嗯，该怎么说呢。”

对方抬手挠了挠后脑，天真烂漫地道。

“梅林也就只有颜值还说得过去了嘛，所以得最大限度地欣赏才行啊。”

他眼睛一眯，嘴角一挑。

“……哦呀罗马尼君，看来新年伊始你就想要大哥哥再好好展现一下别的魅力给你看看咯？”

“……啊，啊哈哈，玩笑玩笑。”

对方脸上肌肉一抽，如此讪笑道。但很快有平静下去，回复了柔和的笑意。

“……不过，嘛，虽然在你睡着的时候对你的睡颜做做小动作也不错，但果然还是这样和醒着的你对话感觉更安心啊。”

脸颊一红，目光微微移开，小声道。

“……实际上，刚才我还在想，要是你今天一晚上都这么睡过去了怎么办。……倒也不是真就吝惜这几个小时啦，但就是，你看，好不容易新年伊始，就这么一句话都没说上就直接到天亮了什么的果然还是有点寂寞啊——什么的……”

语尾的音量越来越小，最终混着几分羞耻融在了空气里。

“……”

“……”

相对无言。

然后。

“……啊、那个、梅林如果你已经很累要休息了的话刚才的话就当我没说过现在就去休——噗啊？！”

“哎呀——真是没办法啊，罗马尼君。新的一年一开始就说出这么可爱的话，不就是让大哥哥更想好好疼爱你了吗～”

没等对方把后悔的话说完，便一把将对方揽进了怀里，按着对方的脑袋使劲揉乱那一头橙色的长发。

“……唔、呃？！等、梅林，抱太紧了超难受啊？！”

“哎呀哎呀，就不要和大哥哥客气了嘛，哈哈哈～”

对方在自己怀中挣扎，但他就是顽固地不松手。

……开玩笑。

一边安抚着对方，一边咬紧了下唇这么想。

……要是被对方看见了自己现在面颊红透了的样子，自己这张老脸以后还往哪儿搁啊？！

而对方倒是也没有和自己对抗很久，很快便放弃了挣脱自己的钳制安静下来。

而当自己注意到的时候，对方已经调整好一个较为舒适的姿势，双手环上自己的腰际了。

刚才还一阵热闹的客厅此时又一次安静下来。

电视无声的荧光伴着时钟嘀嗒的声音，伴着桌炉的热气萦绕在两人身边。

半晌。

“……呐，梅林。”

先打破这片安静的，是因为脸埋在自己胸口而声音发闷的罗马尼。

“……总觉得，过去的一年也经历了很多事情。但是因为有你在我身边，所以我现在仍然能够这样打打闹闹地在这里。……真的是，多谢照顾了。”

“……”

他张了张嘴，却觉得“这边才是”这样的话无论如何都不像是自己的风格，于是便又合上双唇，只轻轻一个点头。

“……嗯。”

对方隔了一会儿，才又道：

“……这之后、”

停了停。

“……这之后，也——也想继续和梅林在一起。……现在的我也许还很软弱，还得让梅林不停为我挂心，但我会努力好好地生活下去，活出不让梅林因为我而感到耻辱的样子！……所、所以，这之后也——”

“……呐，罗马尼。”

柔声打断对方有些激动到不连贯的话语，他用指尖托起对方的下巴，看着对方涨红的脸，轻轻笑了起来。

“这种时候，不需要这种好像要出阵一般的气势啊。……说到底，我本来也是因为一直没有什么气势的罗马尼捉弄起来特别有趣，才会这样一直在你身边的嘛。”

对方此时连耳朵尖都红起来了。

“……那、那……”

“这种时候啊，其实只要一句话就够了啊。”

笑着，低下头去，凑到对方耳边，吐气似地低喃道。

“——今年也请多多关照啊，罗马尼。”

然后将对方那句热得发烫的“这边才是多多指教”，如同誓约般地印在了两个人交合的唇瓣之间。

END


	4. 其四

玛修·基列莱特在思考。

——今天是不是要把那件事情告诉他呢。

“啊——果然医院街角旁边那家点心铺的草莓蛋糕最好吃了啊——”

病床旁坐着的橙发男人捧着一块粉白相间的蛋糕吃得背景似乎都变成了一片粉红色，边吃边不住地碎碎念。

“这里离我家远，平常也不好专门过来买蛋糕，而且即便过来了，也因为梅林在严格控制我的甜点摄入量所以没法带回去吃……所以每次来探望你的时候能在这里偷偷吃一块，简直是至福至福～”

“……”

少女捧着自己手中那块蛋糕低下头，切下一角放进嘴里缓慢咀嚼，因为满脑子安定不下来的思绪而食不知味。

半晌，她终于做出重大决心似地将叉子放回盘子里，抬起头看回仍然吃得津津有味的男人，深吸一口气，沉声道：

“……医生，其实我有件不得不告诉你的事情。”

男人手上切着蛋糕的动作就这么停下了。适才还满面幸福的表情瞬间变得动摇而慌张。

“……怎、怎么了玛修，难道是你的身体检查又出问题了？！不、不是之前的手术说已经完全治好了吗，现在是又出了什么问题——”

“……啊，不、不是那样的医生！请你不要这样慌乱！”

意识到自己的说法造成了极大误解的少女也立刻涨红了脸，抬高声音否认道。

“我的身体现在没有任何问题！医生说再观察一段时间等彻底稳定就能够出院了的！这都是医生和梅林先生帮我安排治疗的结果，我绝对不会对你们有任何隐瞒请你们放心！”

“……啊……是、是吗……”

男人闻言，这才慢慢平静了下去，脸上挤出一个苦笑。

“……抱歉啊，突然一下子大喊起来。……我就是，实在很担心你又出什么事情……毕竟之前你的身体状况真的是太不好了所以……”

“啊，不，我才是，用了那样引人误解的说辞让医生担心了，实在非常对不起……”

少女也红着脸，垂下眼帘小声道歉着。

男人见状，一声轻叹，彻底放松下来，尽量用明快的语气说：

“不，没事，是我太过敏感了，玛修不用介怀啊。……说回来，”

然后轻巧地便转了话题。

“刚才你说要告诉我的事情，是什么？”

“……啊，那个。”

少女再次猛地抬眼，在碰到男人单纯的好奇目光时又犹豫了一下，但最终咬了咬后牙，坚定了信念。

“……那个，其实是。”

清清嗓子。

“——其实，关于医生每次来医院看我都会偷偷吃蛋糕这件事，梅林先生早就已经知道了。”

男人手中的叉子就这么直接掉在了盘子里。

“……诶、”

然后发出了。

“……诶诶诶诶诶诶————？！”

一声响彻房间的悲鸣。

马修·基列莱特又在思考。

——自己是不是又多嘴说了不该说的事情了呢。

“……诶、诶？为什么？为什么那家伙会知道啊？是说，这边有家点心铺什么的，我从来都没对他说起过，而且他也从来没跟我提过这件事啊？！……不对啊如果他早就知道了的话没有理由一直放任我不管啊，但是……诶？诶诶诶诶？！？！”

眼前的男人明显陷入了一种难以自持的混乱状态，连吃蛋糕都顾不上了只是不住地这样碎碎念。

少女额头出了一层薄汗，

“……那、那个，医生。”

终于用尽全力发出声音打断了对方毫无章法的自言自语。

“……”

男人收声看向她，脸上愣扯出的笑容比哭还难看。

“……还、还有什么呢，玛修。”

一副等着迎接世界末日的模样。

少女咽了一口口水。

“……其、其实，虽然梅林先生早就知道了医生总会来偷吃蛋糕，但他也其实并没有想过要阻拦医生这个行为。……不如说，让我不要告诉医生他已经知道了这一点的，其实也是梅林先生本身。”

“……诶？诶？？？梅林吗？？？”

男人眨着眼，表情又一下从绝望变成了疑惑。

“为什么？”

“那、那个是,”

少女说着，回忆起了那个白发男人来探望自己的时候说过的话。

——我本来也不是恶魔，罗马尼多吃一两块蛋糕其实也完全不成问题。

白发男人一边说，一边用无比优雅的动作切下一角草莓蛋糕放进了嘴里，咀嚼，咽下。

——只不过，那家伙有个一有压力就疯狂吃甜食的坏毛病，而且更糟糕的是，那家伙还是个非常容易积累压力的人。所以要是家里放太多甜食的话，一不小心就会变成糖分的过量摄取。虽然本身是不太发胖的体质，但毕竟对健康非常不好——在我刚认识那家伙的时候，那家伙的身体状态可是糟透了啊。我可不希望他再一次变成当时那个样子，所以家里的甜品管控非常严格。

说着，叉起一块草莓举在嘴边，还非常故作姿态地眨了眨一边的眼睛。

——……嘛，不过也正因如此，这种偶尔小小的偷吃我也就睁一只眼咯。

“……梅林先生是这样跟我说的啊。”

少女复述着，突然又想起来什么，歪起头喃喃道：

“……说起来，当时梅林先生还说了一句我不是很懂的话啊……”

“……是、是什么……”

“他说——”

——毕竟，他在医院的时间里，就算觉得嘴上寂寞了，也没有别·的·方·式能够解决嘛——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哇哇哇哇哇啊啊啊啊———————”

少女的尾音还未落，男人的悲鸣就又一次回响得惊天动地。

从回忆里抽身而出的少女一转头，便看到了男人满面通红而浑身发颤。

少女心下一惊。

“医医医医医生？！我我我我是不是又又又说了什么不该说的话——”

“……不，玛修没做错什么啊——虽然这份天然某种意义上也是罪恶吧但并不是重点——重点是梅林啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

男人哀嚎着一些不着边际的话，差点儿把整张脸都埋进手上盘中的蛋糕里去。

“你到底对我可爱的学生说了些什么啊啊啊啊啊———————”

玛修·基列莱特继续在思考。

——到底应该说些什么才能让眼前男人连耳根都红起来的脸色恢复正常呢。

“……那个，医生……”

“……抱歉玛修，现在先不要和我搭话，我需要一个人冷静一下。”

努力说出的话语被男人脱力地打断。少女无计可施，只能眼睁睁地看着男人突然一个深吸气，然后拿起叉子泄愤一样地戳起最后一口蛋糕塞进嘴里，气嘟嘟地囫囵咽了下去，然后从随身带的包里抽出一瓶水，拧开盖子抬起头咕嘟咕嘟灌了几大口，然后噗哈一声停下来，呼哧呼哧喘着气。

再然后。

“……呐，玛修。”

十分严肃地看着自己，一字一句道：

“刚才你复述的那最后一句话，忘掉。”

“……诶？但是……”

“忘掉。”

“……”

几乎从未见过男人如此固执而强硬的样子，少女几乎是被气势压倒地下意识点了点头。

男人见状，这才终于一口气卸下来，抬手揉着后颈重重地吐息。

“……啊……真是的……没想到梅林那家伙还对你说过那样的话啊……真是让人不知道该做何反应才好啊……”

说着，突然意识到什么问题地愣了一下，重新将目光定回少女脸上，问道：

“……诶，但是梅林不是交代过你不要告诉我么？……你就这么擅自告诉我没问题吗……梅林那家伙敏锐的很，只凭你我肯定是瞒不住的……”

“……啊，这个是因为，”

少女脸上一热，快速眨了几下眼睛，有些不好意思地道。

“其实我也是有个小小的私心，才会擅自把这件事说出来的……之后即便怎么被梅林先生训斥都没关系，但确实有个心愿想要实现……”

“……嗯？是和蛋糕的事情有关的心愿么？”

“……嗯，要说有关的话是有关吧，虽然只是我个人的任性……”

指尖紧紧握住病床上洁白的床单，少女咬了咬下唇之后，终于鼓起勇气大声说道：

“……其实，我希望之后，医生能更多地和梅林先生一起来看我。”

“……诶、”

这一次，男人彻底地愣住了。

“……诶，玛修，为什么啊？……那可是这个世界上屈指可数的麻烦家伙啊，你可不要因为他帮你安排了医院还出了治疗费就站在他那一边——”

“……不，一般来说被人帮助到这个程度的话不站在他那一边才说不过去吧医生？”

“……虽、虽然是这样……但是——”

“——医生。”

少女沉下声音打断了男人，以一种和年龄并不相符的沉稳语气柔声说道。

“确实，能把我之前都放弃医治的疾病治好，梅林先生大概是最大的恩人，我自然会对他心怀感激，也会尽我所能地去回报他——但我想要让医生和梅林先生一起来，也并不只是因为这个原因。”

“……那、那是……？”

“——我想看到梅林先生和医生两个人在一起的时候，互相所展露的那种笑容。”

“回想起来，当时我以初中生的身份进入型月学园的时候，刚好也是医生转入职的那一年吧。那个时候我就因为身体原因总去保健室叨扰，然后就会隐约觉得，医生自己的精神状态其实也并不是很好，尤其是在见到我的时候，会十分勉强地微笑。……那让我觉得非常悲伤，却又因为自己身体的情况而无暇他顾，根本不知道怎么办才好。”

“但偶尔，在梅林先生来到保健室的时候，我会看到医生发自真心的放松的笑容。那种笑容十分温暖，让身体状况每况愈下的我也能感到胸口暖洋洋的。”

“而梅林先生其实也是——平常总是一副猜不透的样子，可在和医生在一起的时候却能露出如同有着鲜花香味一样的笑容。即便是和他并不熟悉的我，看了也会觉得非常平静，连身体的痛似乎都被缓和了一样。”

“那个时候起，我就觉得了——啊啊，这两个人彼此在一起的时候所展露的笑容，大概是这个世界上最好看、最珍惜的东西了。”

“而直到现在——初中三年，然后辗转各处治疗、手术、恢复又两年——整整五年之后，我也依然是这么觉得的。”

“……所以——所以，医生。”

少女手指将被单握住深深的褶皱，但眼底却有着无比恳切的光芒。

“——所以以后请不要再担心吃草莓蛋糕会被责骂这件事，和梅林先生一起来看我吧！”

沉默。

“……”

沉默。

“…………”

沉默。

“………………”

沉默。

“……………………那个，医——”

“……噗、”

“……诶？”

“……噗嗤、哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“……诶诶诶？？？”

少女因为突如其来的大笑而茫然无措，却见男人一边笑着一边抬手，指尖抹去了眼角的一抹晶莹。

“真是没办法啊。……总觉得，这么多年来都被学生看到了自己那么没用的样子，实在是有点头疼啊。”

“……诶？不不，我绝对没有那样认为——”

“没关系，玛修，没关系啦。”

慌忙的辩解被柔柔打断。男人收敛了些笑意，道：

“虽然感觉确实有点丢脸，但也没办法否认什么啊——因为就像玛修所说，我在和梅林在一起的时候，确实是会感受到非常得幸福啊。而梅林——嘛，虽然那家伙是全世界都找不出几个的人渣，但从他对我的言行来看，大概也和我的感受差不太多吧。……本来我一直觉得在学生面前老和他在一起不是很好，但既然玛修都这样说了——既然我们的心情如果也有传递给玛修的话，而玛修也对此并不介怀的话——我也就没什么好遮掩的了。”

说着，又习惯性地抬手揉了揉后颈，脸上微微泛红地笑：

“——那么，从下次开始，我就像玛修所说的不再'担心吃草莓蛋糕会被责骂这件事'，大大方方地和梅林一起带着草莓蛋糕来看望你吧。”

几秒之后。

反应过来对方承诺了什么的少女脸上如同鲜花一般绽开一个大大的微笑。

“——好的！我期待着你们的到来，医生！”

玛修·基列莱特在思考。

——啊啊，这种感觉。

目送着男人走出病房，她一想到下一次就会有两个人同时来看望自己，便觉得胸中一阵暖流涌动。

将右手抬起，置于胸口，少女闭上双眼，因为眼前浮现出的那两个人在一起嬉笑怒骂的场景而微微地笑。

……从小因为身患顽疾而被亲生父母抛弃、养父母又因为不愿意为自己出钱治病而任凭自己自生自灭、甚至一度放弃了生存的念头的自己，此时所感受到的这种几乎想让人流下眼泪的温暖——

——这种感觉的名字，一定就是爱与幸福。

END


End file.
